I n k
by Shadow The Untamed
Summary: Sometimes, in order to catch a killer, you need to become one. Sometimes you need to sink to their level, in order to right the wronged. But once you go in, you will never come back out the same. Who knew three lives, from three seemingly different worlds, would get so tangled up.


**I n k**

Prologue

_Her white teeth sunk slowly and deeply into the throat of the young cat._

The victim gave one last breath before the slow pulsing beneath his skin stopped altogether. The tight, dark den walls surrounding them made her feel uncomfortable, her body seemed hot and sticky, or maybe that was just the blood dripping from her chin and down her throat. Her whole frame shook violently, the cold empty feeling of terror and realization slithered it's way into her heart.

What had she just done?

What had she just done?__

She opened her jaws, letting the cat's brown tabby head fall to the floor with a thud, _right next to the body of another_._ The sent of blood so fresh in her nose, it made her stomach twist._

Why me? What did I ever do wrong?

_Snow suddenly crunched outside, there were paw-steps, along with muffled, horrified gasps and whimpers. She numbly turned her blood stained muzzle towards the opening to see that she had visitors. Every bewildered expression her wild eyes gazed upon only worsened the state of her sanity. The crowed of cats shifted slightly, and two large toms stepped up in front of the rest. A large white tom, whose age and experience used to shine in the deepness of his pale orange eyes, only showed confusion and sorrow. "Why.." He whispered. His mouth hung open, too stunned to utter another word._

The tom next to him, a slim grey-and-white with a scar crossed pelt, lifted his lips in a snarl. "Look!" he bellowed, "The grief of losing her mother has driven Snowpaw mad. She has killed her own brother and sister, we must cast her out!"

The murmuring of the cats behind them grew louder, their eyes dark with caution.

"No! I-I didn't kill them! He did!" Snowpaw wailed, staring into the dark amber eyes of Iceshard.

"Me?" The grey-and-white scoffed. "You're completely insane." Iceshard's eyes narrowed at her.  
_  
"But you _did _do it, I swear! Nettlepaw said so!" Snowpaw glanced back at the still body of the brown tabby, then scrambled closer to the crowd, desperately turning her gaze to the larger white tom. "Please, Whitestar. You _have _to believe me. You have too." Her voice was little more then a whimper._

Whitestar looked away from the two bodies to Snowpaw, his every movement sluggish and heavy. "I.. how.. I can't believe they're dead." he whispered solemnly, then looked into Snowpaw's eyes. "I saw you.. You.." The words rolled of his tongue.

Snowpaw stood there, stunned and defeated, her eyes wild. "No. You don't understand! I didn't-"

But there was no use. Try as she might, the odds were stacked against her, and she would not be able to convince these cats anything. The emotions in the eyes and on the faces of her clanmates were once welcoming and happy, but were now cold and distant.

They didn't believe her. They never would.

Run.

She suddenly bolted, and the crowd of cats jerked in surprise, pushing themselves backwards to get out of the way. The white cat landed hard on the snow, one of her paws slipping slightly, she regained her footing and pumped her legs as fast as she could, over the leafless bushes, and out of sight.

_With one last glance at the pools of blood, Iceshard turned his muzzle to Whitestar, who had closed his eyes.  
"I'm sorry about your loss. Again." He said flatly. "We'll bury them by the river." And with that, he, and a few other clanmates, turned around and started to prepare for the two new graves that had to be dug.  
_

_Tiny specks of cold white began to float down from the clouds. Only the whispering of the wind between bare branches echoed through the land. The snow fell more heavily, piling up on the ground._

She could not turn back now. Nor would she ever.

Her paws hit an object which the snow concealed, and she stumbled, head over heels, skidding and stopping, until she was half covered in snow.

And then it really hit her. This was reality, this was really happening, and she would not escape it. 

_She tilted back her head and let out a cry of sorrow, which tumbled upward and was lost in the __wind.  
_

**A/N: Have fun putting all the puzzle pieces together. It is recommended, though not required, to listen to some sad/quite music while reading.**

Edit A/N: I've decided to _**actually**_** start working on this fanfiction. Jeez, sorry for the huge delay, I didn't feel like actually working on this after I posted the prologue, but now I have a lot of inspiration and am currently working on the first chapter. I'll never not update again! (Just a warning, this story is rated T for a reason. Again, not going to spoil anything, but it's rated T for a reason.) Also, a huge thanks for my first four reviewers, I hope you're still around to witness the unraveling of this story! Love you guys.**

Thanks for reading, and welcome to I n k. __

****


End file.
